Lupos Maledictionem
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian were walking back to the manor after solving a murder case when a large dog comes and attacks Ciel, leaving three claw marks in its wake before running off. OOC, Blood, Werewolf AU. [More Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Injured**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with a new story, this story shall be a werewolf AU, I got the idea after looking at a bunch of pictures on deviantart, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'm see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: Ciel and Sebastian were walking back to the manor after solving a murder case when a large dog comes and attacks Ciel, leaving three claw marks in its wake before running off. OOC, Blood, Werewolf AU.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything**

**.**

**.**

The sun was setting on the horizon and the moon was almost fully risen into the darkening sky. A dark figure with eyes that burned like flames growled lowly as it left to go find a victim.

" Sebastian, that case wasn't even worth my time, tell me why we even did this?" A boy with short navy blue hair and blue eyes asked the taller male walking behind him," because my lord is the queens loyal watch dog and does anything she asks of, isn't that right master Ciel," Sebastian said with a smirk as Ciel looked over his shoulder to glare at the demon.

Black claws scratched against the concrete as a low animalistic growl rose up from the back of its throat, drool dripping from its fangs as golden eyes glowed dimly in the darkness. The creature wandered around, searching for a suitable victim. It came to a stop when it saw a young boy with navy blue hair with sapphire blue eyes, one eye being covered by a black eye patch.

" Hm, you'll be a perfect victim."

Ciel had told Sebastian to go wait by the carriage since he wanted to spend a little time alone. Ciel walked a couple blocks down, not realizing that a strange figure was silently following.

The young earl felt a chill run down his spine and he turned to see a pair of glowing orbs look at him before something jumped out of the shadows, knocking him to the ground. Ciel let out a cry of pain as black claws raked down the front of his chest leaving bloody marks; Ciel could've sworn he heard the creature laugh at him before vanishing as if it wasn't even there.

" Se-Sebas...tian, help," Ciel rolled onto his side, putting a hand over the bleeding wounds; the boy heard footsteps begin to approach him, then a small gasp that was barely audible," young master!" Sebastian picked the young dal up bridal style, being careful not to open the wounds anymore.

The red eyed male ran at full speed to get his master back to the manor as fast as possible. Once he got there, he ordered the servants to get him some bandages and some water to clean his wounds out with as he carried the blue haired boy to his room and put him in a sitting position on his bed and began to remove his shirt.

Mey-Rin and Finny came upstairs holding a bucket of water, a rag, and some bandages, Sebastian thanked them and began to wet the rag as he cleaned the wounds and got the dried blood off his body. The raven wrapped the bandages around the boys chest and gently laid him down so he could get some rest.

Sebastian blew out the candles lighting the room and left, silently closing the door behind him.

As soon as Sebastian left, Ciel's eyes opened halfway, he tried to sit up but the pain caused him to fall to the bed, groaning in pain. All he could do now was stare outside as the moon reached its peek, lighting up the nighttime sky.

Ciel felt a jolt run through his body making him bite his lip to keep himself from crying out in pure agony; the whites of his eyes turned gold and his round pupils turned to slits, his bones cracked and rearranged themselves, grayish-blue fur began to grow, tearing through his bandages and clothing, a tail and a pair of ears grew and twitched with every movement, his nose and mouth shifted into more of a muzzle, his teeth sharpened into razor sharp, and his nails turned black and lengthened into claws.

The newly changed Earl weakly stood, a low growl rising from his throat as he dropped down to all fours and let out a howl that pierced the silence of the night.

Within the shadows in the outskirts of London, a figure gave a fanged grin as it raised its head to the moon to answer the call. The figure stood and let out a laugh," It's time for my curse to spread."

The figure vanished without a trace.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the first chapter of my story, sorry it's so short, I really couldn't write anymore without screwing the story up completely, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of the story, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Encounter**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, in this chapter Sebastian shall run into our newly changed werewolf, by the way, Ciel was bleeding a lot when he was changing, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian was in his quarters petting one of the kittens that he hid from his master when he heard the howl come from somewhere in the manor. He set the cat down and rushed upstairs to go check on his master to see if whatever was in the manor injured him in any way.

" Young master, are you-," Sebastian paused to look in horror at the sight before him; blood stained the sheets on the bed and shredded bandages littered the room and there in the center of it was a wolf like creature with piercing yellow eyes growling at him, crouching low to the ground as it moved to get a better look at the male.

Sebastian could tell that this creature was hostile and would attack anything that got close to it, but he wasn't going to let this monster get away with killing his master .

The red eyed male reached for his knives in his tail coat threw them at the creature who dodged them and growled at the butler before letting out a mixture of a roar and a bark as it ran pass the demon, knocking over one of the servants who came to see what all the noise was about.

Sebastian went to run after the creature when saw Finny sitting on the floor rubbing his head," Finnian, what happened?" Sebastian asked, helping the boy up," Bard, Mey-Rin and I were woken up by a loud sound so I came to check to see what was wrong and then I was tackled to the ground by this giant dog."

Suddenly the sounds of gun shorts going off and a window shattering came from downstairs; Sebastian and Finny ran downstairs to see Bard and Mey-Rin in the kitchen surrounded by broken glass and holding guns.

" Sebastian, tell me you saw that monster that had just attacked us," Bard asked pointing to the shattered window," yes, I believe that monster killed the young master," all three servants gasped at this, a look of sadness filled their eyes," which way did it go? I'll take care of it," Sebastian stated," I think it ran into the garden where Pluto is."

Sebastian ran into the garden and saw a shocking sight, Pluto had that creature curled up next to him while he was in his hound form and licked the creatures then nuzzled against it, letting out small whimpers.

The raven approached the hell hound holding three knives, ready to kill the thing at the slightest movement of it to attack.

Pluto could tell that Sebastian was going to attack it and stood, growling at the red eyed male as he opened his mouth and let out a stream of fire. Sebastian was confused by the sudden attack, knowing the hellhound would usually be trying to pounce on him," get out of my way you damn hound," Sebastian ordered; Pluto only roared and let out another breath of fire.

Sebastian was starting to become annoyed by the hound and knocked him unconscious, the red eyed male paid no attention to the sun beginning rise.

As the butler approach the creature, his expression turned to one of shock as he watched the creatures form change. It's muzzle shrunk, fur began to disappear revealing pale skin, it's pointed ears and tail shrunk as if they were never there, it's bones snapped and cracked as they changed there shape, it's black claws retracked and turned to there normal clear color, and it's fangs shortened to there normal size.

In the monsters place, laid Ciel, multiple wounds littering his body as the boy panted heavily," young master," Sebastian carefully picked up the injured boy and carried him back to his room. Something had happened to him yesterday and he needed to find out what.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my story, I want to tell you guys about the different modes that Ciel will go into on different nights.**

**New Moon: Werewolves pretty much act like puppies, Ciel has no recollection of who Sebastian or any of the other servants are, he pretty much thinks of them as playmates and does whatever he can to get someone to play with him.**

**Quarter or Crescent Moon: Ciel has little control over his body, but he can remember everything that is happening or what he did, unless he goes into feral mode where he loses all control over his body and can only think about killing.**

**Full Moon: Ciel will be in Feral/Hostile mode, he'll lose complete control over himself and attack anything that approaches, so he pretty much goes on a full killing spree, he can't remember anything once he comes out of feral mode either.**

**Well, that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my story, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Explanation**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with the next chapter of my story, in this chapter, they shall figure out what caused Ciel to change, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel groaned and sat up to see he was in bed again with new bandages wrapped around him, the last thing he could remember was being in a lot of pain and then Sebastian and the other servants attacked him, but after that, what happened?

" I see your finally awake my lord," Ciel turned to see Sebastian sitting at his bedside," are the other servants okay, none if them got severely injured," Ciel stated," yes, their all fine, but we need to find out if your okay," Sebastian walked over to the boy and began to take off the bandages, knowing that the wounds had to be healed by now.

On his chest were scars in the form of three claw marks, Sebastian took a closer look at the scars recognizing them but not remembering where he saw them. The red eyed male removed his white gloves and trailed his fingers over the scars.

Ciel flinched and his pupils turned to slits and his nails turned to claws as he tried to claw at the elder but had his wrists pinned as Sebastian continued to look at the scars, ignoring the struggling boy beneath him.

When he finished checking the scars, he released the boys wrists and watched as his features return to normal," from what I've seen, it appears you've been infected by a werewolf," Sebastian explained," a werewolf?" Ciel never heard of a creature like that," they are low level demons that either kill humans or turn them, but what confuses me is how it happened; werewolves went extinct a long time ago and even if they did survive how did one infect you with its claws, werewolves can only turn humans with their fangs cause of a special poison in them."

" I-If that's true then how did I become like this?" Ciel asked," well, in hell there is a legend but no one believes it," Sebastian said," what legend?" Ciel asked," it was said before the werewolves went extinct one of them swore revenge on all humans for killing them all, once the werewolf died, it's spirit still lingers waiting for the perfect time to put its curse on an innocent person and it appears your that person."

" What! Why would it want me?" Ciel asked," it wants someone to spread its curse," Sebastian explained," I don't want to become some monster every night trying to spread some evil curse for a dead wolf, how the hell do I get rid of it?" Ciel shouted in a full blown rage," that I don't know, the wolf who turned you may know, but it's a spirit so it may be a little difficult to find."

" I don't care! I want this thing gone!" Ciel growled, his eyes turning to slits again causing Sebastian to take a step back in shock, even though werewolves were low level demons, the can be dangerous if the get angry," I'll search for another cure, but please stay calm my lord," Ciel's pupils turned back to their normal circular shape as he took a breath and calmed down," maybe Undertaker could tell us more about this," Ciel said," true, but we may need to hurry before it gets to late."

Sebastian dressed his master and the duo went downstairs to take the carriage into London. When they got into town, it was already noon and the silhouette of the moon was beginning to show in the light blue sky.

The master and sergeant entered a funeral parlor with a sign that read 'Undertaker.' The shop was full of coffins and jars with different organs and unknown liquid," are you here Undertaker?" Ciel called; an eery laugh echoed through the shop as a coffin opened reveal a male with long silver hair dressed in all black.

" What can I do for you Earl?"

" The young master was infected by the werewolves curse," Sebastian explained," come here, let me see the wounds," Ciel walked over to him and lifted up his shirt showing him the scars from the werewolf that attacked him," the curse is in him pretty deep," Undertakwr said as he pushed back his bangs revealing like green eyes and a scar going across his face.

" do you know how to remove the curse?" Ciel asked," well, that's something you need to pay for," Undertaker said with a smirk; Ciel's pupils slitted and his teeth lengthened into fangs as he growled," stop fucking with me you bastard!" Ciel shouted as he pulled the death god down to look him in the eye (never in his eternal life has undertaker been afraid until now).

" I don't know how to remove the curse, as your butler has probably told you, only the one who put the curse on you can remove it," Ciel released Undertaker and his wolf features retracted as he turned to leave the shop when a jolt of pain worse than last time coursed through him.

His gums and nails began to bleed as his teeth grew into fangs and his nails turned black and sharpened into claws. Ciel was terrified of all the blood that was dripping from his fingers and dropped to his knees letting out low growls as the sound of bones cracking and snapping were heard.

" Young master!" Sebastian picked up the boy who was writhing in pain," it's getting late, take him back to the manor quickly it getting late and be careful tomorrow, when the full moon rises he'll be a lot more violent and will attack anyone," Sebastian gave a nod and went back to the carriage and laid the boy on the seat as he climbed into the drivers seat and whipped the reins causing the horses to neigh and gallop at full speed toward the manor.

When they got back the moon was risen into the sky fully risen; the servants took the horses back to the stables and Sebastian opened the carriage door to see Ciel was almost fully turned, his ears were pointed at the top, he had a tail, his bones changed completely, and fur was covering parts of his arms and legs.

Sebastian entered the manor, ignoring the questions he got from the other servants as he quickly walked past them with Ciel in his arms, growling and snarling.

he opened the door to Ciel's room and laid him on the bed as he locked the door behind him. Sebastian felt a chill run up his spine when he heard growling, he turned to see Ciel fully changed, because of his bones changing, his clothing was now torn and navy blue fur peeked out from the tears.

Sebastian knew he couldn't hurt his master so he watched Ciel's every movement; the werewolf soon dropped down to all fours and lunged at the demon knocking him to the ground.

Ciel lifted up a clawed hand and got ready to cut the elder when Sebastian threw the boy off him.

Sebastian heard a yelp come from the boy as he hit a wall before falling to the ground unmoving; the demonic butler approached Ciel cautiously and crouched down to pick up his unmoving body to lay him on the bed.

The raven haired male sighed, it would probably be weeks before they would find that spirit and even if they did it would probably refuse to turn Ciel back.

Sebastian heard snarling and his head quickly turned to see Ciel moving in unconcsious state. Sebastian ran his fingers through the boys fur and watched as his movements relaxed and his tail began to thump against the bed lightly.

Ciel was really strong in this form so Sebastian would have to be careful, especially when there's a full moon tomorrow.

**. **

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my story, I keep getting lazy near the end of all my chapters. I have to say that evertime it gets close to the full moon, Ciel and any other werewolves will act a lot more violent than usual, well that's all I had to say and I guess ill see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


End file.
